Dreams Unforgotten
by Hikaru Yunibasaru
Summary: Enter a story of Hikaru Yunibasaru, a dragon slayer. His magic? Light. His dream is to master his light magic and to track down the dragon who trained him. Follow Hikaru in his endeavours as he sets out on his adventures in the mystical land of Anima.


Dreams Unforgotten

Chapter 1

Thursday 23:24

A pitch black night covered the land peacefully as nature slept around it waiting for the seeking light of morning to reach it. Out in the region of the Peaks of Alborg stood a solid building illuminated by bright lights with lazy guards affected by night's sleepy atmosphere. A figure in a thin black hooded robe crawled upon the rooftops of the highly guarded facility with the lone will to retrieve what is rightfully his. Looking at the guards below, he carefully planned his infiltration and pulled back to safer position on the roof. A long glowing fabric flew out from the side of his hood which he quickly grabbed in desperation to remain unnoticed. He whispered at the scarf "Piffle! Take your time! We could have been seen!" to which the scarf whispered "Sorry but those jerks need to be taught a lesson for stealing Alastair's book!" and with a small 'poof', the scarf transformed into a small floating jelly-like creature with a revengeful look on his face. Stories of Alastair were made by people over the years which became well-known folktales though none spoke the true tale of Alastair or his purpose. Alastair was a dragon who had lived years ago that was feared for it's know manipulation of the element of light. However, he carried a small book that was passed down for generations telling the tale of the fore coming of two great fighters that would dominate the world and make it fall to its knees before the two men. The tale continues by introducing a wizard who sacrificed his life to prevent the existence of one of the men however, the spell was not strong enough to stop his permanent non-existence and therefore its effect delayed the birth of this feared man and switched his menacing personality. The scientists of this facility stole the book from the possessors and tried for years to find the identity of this great man or if this legend was true or not. Little did they know that the man was real and closer to them than they could ever imagine. Piffle whispered back to the hooded figure "I'll stun them with the comets, you get that book back, and its secrets must NEVER be revealed!" With that Piffle crossed his arms and whispered lightly "Heaven's Comets!" and at an instant, he swung his tiny arms forward releasing a wave of pure white light that separated into smaller balls whirling around the guards at increasing speeds critically injuring them and knocking them out. "I thought you were 'stunning' them?" said the hooded man while Piffle giggled in response. The hooded man revealed his hands which instantly set on fire with bright white flames. He carefully carved a circle into the roof and kicked it into the vast room below. Scientists inside the room fled in panic and activated the alarm as a result of the unidentified hooded man jumping into the room. Scientists grabbed pistols and fired at him as he lit his hand on fire again and rotated swiftly creating a field of fire around him burning everyone in the vicinity around him."Who are you...WHAT are you...", "Your worst nightmare." He said while angrily grabbing the scientist's shirt. "That's so cliché! Ugh!" said the scientist. The hooded man stared at him and yelled "Shut the hell up!" while kicking him in the face. He dropped the scientist and grabbed the book which was on a nearby podium as well as papers the scientists had beside it and escaped quickly the way he came in. "Let's get out as fast as possible, Piffle, hurry up!". He jumped back onto the roof and over the electrified gates covering the perimeter. He turned slightly looking back at the building burning in white flames. "Him. That is the man we're after." said the commander while fixing his glasses, "Find that book and you find that man. It's him, he's finally here…Zeref's counterpart".

**Author's Note:**

This is my first fan fiction so don't be so harsh with critiques please also for some who watch Fairy Tail, yes it does contain Fairy Tail characters but it's not entirely based off Fairy Tail. You'll understand as the story progresses.


End file.
